


As Night Falls

by cadkitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the quiet moments after something of such epic proportions that drove Usagi and Mamoru closer to one another. It was entirely in those seconds where no one else mattered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyugaBlood88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HyugaBlood88).



> Not my usual fandom, written at request, apologies if anything is off about it as I've only seen a few episodes of the show.

It was always the quiet moments after something of such epic proportions that drove Usagi and Mamoru closer to one another. It was entirely in those seconds where no one else mattered, even amidst the remnants of the battle-strewn beach. Usagi always found herself feeling like she was really living in a dream world after such things, as though she could really connect with her past self on a whole other level. Tonight, in particular, the feeling rose within her, swelling to encompass her in the warmth of her knowledge.

As she grasped Mamoru's hand and leaned heavily on his shoulder, she could feel the world falling away, leaving only an ebb and flow of emotion, so similar to the pull of the tidal waves that lapped at their toes. Beside her, he stood like a silent sentry, all hard lines and squared shoulders. He was the rock amidst the chaos of everything that had just transpired and she couldn't thank him enough for that. She slid one arm around his waist, settling quietly with her side pressed to his, all of her soft curves melding against his newly-forming muscles, and she had never felt more at home than she did in those tender moments.

Eventually, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, protective and strong, and he drew her along with him, leading them away from the water's edge, drawing them toward the expanse of the city sprawled out behind them and away from the still-present pieces of their transgressions. 

There were no words, no reason for them to exist in the first place as they moved by some unseen force toward a destination that they both just inherently knew. They walked away from what had come to be one of the single most horrifying moments they'd both escaped unscathed from and walked toward the future, one step at a time. In front of them the city glowed bright, lights flickering, colors ever-changing, a steady stream of noise and life, and it was then that Usagi knew. Without him, she could be stuck in a haze, a life she had never asked for, and she would resent it like nothing else. She could have found hatred in her world, unbridled disgust for what she had been saddled with. But _with_ him, she could look forward to what they would have together, what they could build with one another. They looked after one another and their love had grown from the ashes of irrational irritation into the most glorious creation known in this age. If she tried hard enough, she could actually envision something that was even half as wonderful as their past lives had been and it made her heart swell and warmth spread through her entire being.

Her fingers tightened on his waist and he instinctively drew her closer to him, more into his protective grasp, their steps slowing just the slightest to account for the change in position. It was as if they were inclined to become one unit, even now. Behind them the sun dipped below the horizon, the last streaks of pink and gold fading from the sky as the lights of the city overtook the encroaching night.

Once they reached the edge of the beach, Mamoru stopped, his arm sliding down to grasp her hand in his own, holding tightly to her digits. Between them flowed a sort of energy that she was nearly convinced could be seen if one looked at just the right second. Her fingertips tingled with electricity, all the fine hairs on her arms standing on end as the air fizzled with their combined strength around them. They turned then, looking back toward the water, the nighttime casting it all in a much better light than day had. Beneath the veil everything could hide away and pretend to be perfect. The wind picked up, blowing through their hair, relaxing and rejuvenating them.

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, she knelt down, unzipping the sides of her boots and sliding her feet from the confines of the patent leather. Relief swept over her and she looked up at Mamoru, a small, sheepish grin sliding over her lips as she turned them over, dumping sand from inside of them, making two neat little piles on the cement before she placed her feet back within the confines of the shoes. "I don't think sand can escape anything," she offered by way of explanation.

He smiled down at her, holding out his hand once she had zipped the boots back up. Once she had ahold of him, he helped her back to her feet. When she was steady upon her feet, they once again began their walk off toward the city, hands still entwined, moonlight just beginning to brighten the sky.

As they walked away, a smile spread over her lips and a sparkle danced in her eyes. A sense of belonging settled over her and she was fully aware of what it meant to flirt with perfection, because she would do it every day for the rest of her life. It was, to be cliche, destiny. 

They stopped by a vending machine, grabbing some much needed refreshment before carrying on along their walk. Mamoru eventually changed their direction, leading them into a nearby park. Couples sat on the benches dotted along the path, lost in their own worlds just as much as Usagi and Mamoru were lost in theirs. 

It wasn't until they were well separated from any other people that they stopped, settling on a bench of their own. Mamoru opened up her tea and passed it to her before getting into his own, taking a few sips and settling back. Several minutes later, he set the bottle on the ground and once more slid his arm around her shoulders, bringing a soft smile to her lips. Her heart fluttered as she set her own bottle down, turning her head up to peer at his stoic face. There was the faintest of smiles on his lips as he turned his gaze upon her. 

No words were needed as he moved his hand to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her flesh as he lowered his head. She reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder, her cheeks flushing and heart thumping hard in her chest as their lips met. The kiss spoke volumes, and as the emotions swirled within her, she knew that, yes, it was, in fact, destiny that had brought them together.


End file.
